gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC08
Mai and Tara! A sibilig rashinship! '''is the eighth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the eighth episode of the Spicial Pretty Cure franzize overall. This episode focaus on Mai as she tries to take care of her sister when she gets sick and telling Tara about why she wants to portect her. '''Plot Mai is cutting carrots for dinner while Tara is mixing suger with water for the brofth. Tara is a little tired and her face is beat red. Mai asks if she is okay and Tara nods. Tara goes to take the brofth to Mai when she coples. Mai sees this and runs over to help her and notcing she has a fever. Tara wakes up in her room with a wet towel on her head and Mai by her side. Tara asks why she is here and Mai says its because she wants to porect her. Mai says that after thier mom died thier dad became more abusive and Tara was the main target of his hitting and punching. After he left Mai profsed to porect her from getting hurt. She statesbecause Tara is her most prsious sister in the world. Tara says thank you with tears in her eyes and then she falls asleep. Mai smile knowing she will be fine and leaves her room smiling. Mai is cleaning her room when a photo albelm falls and she picks it up and opens it. It has pictures of Mai and Tara with their mom and dad doing differnt things and smling and laphing toghter. Mai smiles and hugs the book happy Tara still kept it and put it in her room to make her smile. Mai is in the city trying to find medcine for Tara when Naru, Rei, and Peach come up to her and say hi. Rei asks what is she doing and Mai says medcine for Tara because she is sick. Naru ofcers to help and Rei and Peach as well. They get the medcine and head to Mais house. Rei notices Mai is smiling and she says because Tara just made her smile. Naru is glad they have a good relinship and Mai agrees. Suddly a Dornat and Tart appear and Peach says to trasform. After they trasform they begin battling but cant seem to hit it. Ichigo refuses to give up and says she promsed she would get the medicine to Tara. She contunies by saying she will never give up and she will dilver the medcine to Tara and see her smile agian. Suddly her chest starts to glow and a arrow appers. Peach explines thats the Strawberry Arrow. Ichijo says she will portect Tara and everyone and the arrow starts to glow. Ichijo shouts " Pretty Cure Strawberry Twist Arrow!" which purifies the Dornat. Tart leaves agerly and Mai heads home to give Tara the medcine. Mai gets home and gives Tara the medicine. A few hours later Tara wakes up feeling better and with Mai by her side. Tara says thank you and they hug. Mai says she is the best sister ever and Tara says she is too.